I'd Adventure, Just not with them
by It'sNotSmut I swear
Summary: first fic! This is a short story, and there's gonna be another one kind of like this but better I can't write details for crap but meh, close enough. Very summary Much story T for language and probably other stuff like a fight scene. No Oc


Two girls sit in their classroom. One has dark hair with red highlights and tanned skin. The other has dirty blonde hair and pale skin. "Shyanne." the dark haired girl whispers to the other. The blonde turns to her "Hmm?" "The warm up's absolute zero right?" "Yeah." She says. They continue to trade whispers during the entire lesson until the bell rings. They leave to their  
separate classes. Coincidentally, they both have to leave class. The dark haired girl has to take something to a teacher across the school, and Shyanne just needs the restroom. The first girl makes her way back to class in a hurry just as Shyanne was walking out of the bathroom."Shy!" She runs up to her. "Shy we have to leave." "Don't tell me what to do Celina! Just kidding." "No seriously Shy we have to get out of the school before we go into lock down." "How do you know we're going to go into lock down?" "You won't believe me." "Tell me anyways." "There's a giant robot heading straight for the school. If we go on lock down it just might attack us." "No seriously." "Shy I am serious! Just trust me!" She said and then she bolted for the exit which was the opposite from their classes. Shyanne followed her and they headed towards the parking lot. Shyanne caught up to her just as she tripped. She helped her up when a robot arm came out the blue and attempted to grab them both.

Only grabbing Celina she yelled "Go into the elective wing and out the back!" as she was being lifted off the ground. The higher she went the faster her heart raced. Having a fear of heights was not the best fear to have in this situation. She shut her eyes and didn't open them until she felt her feet touch solid ground. The hand supported her weight until it let go and she collapsed onto the ground. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her to her feet. She didn't bother to see who it was as her full concentration was on making her jello legs stumble to where they were leading her. They threw her in a cell with, guess who, Shyanne and she finally saw him. It was Shadow the Hedgehog himself.

Now most girls in these fan fictions would start cooing over him or fangirling or something. Unlike other fanfiction I'm trying to make this realistic.

She takes a long time to process this. Once she does she bursts into tears. She couldn't stop crying it was too much to handle. The robot wasn't enough, now she has to go mental and start seeing fictional characters. Worst is that her favorite character will probably find her an annoying little shit and a baby because she's crying for no reason. This made her cry even harder, she got to a point where it hurt and she felt like she would throw up. She breathed in and out trying hard to calm down.

Meanwhile Shy was trying to stay strong for her. She saw the dark hedgehog stare at her crying for a moment and look away. This infuriated her. "You're a fucking asshole!" She yelled, meaning to say it in her head. He glared at her and said "You wanna repeat yourself?" "You heard me, or are you so old you've gone deaf?" He stood up from his leaning position on the wall. "She is crying over here and you don't even give her a second glance." She spoke stuttering. "Sh-Shy, st-sto-sto-o-op." her voice broke and she continued to try and calm herself. "I know you're our guard and all but you aren't a robot or some shit, how can you stand to hear it?" "Just leave him alone Shy." she interrupted again. "You should listen to her." He said. "You wanna fucking go?" Shy said stepping towards the dark hedgehog. He stepped closer and she started laughing. He gave her a questioning look. "You're so short oh god." She put we hand over her mouth laughing.

We hear a record scratch as everything goes white. We then see Celina sitting at her computer typing. Shy pops up out of nowhere and begins to read over her shoulder. "No, I wouldn't say that! Or do that! And that's rude!" "Shy this is fanfiction, anything goes." "I know that but if you're going to write that portray me accurately." "Do you mean sassy black chick accurate, or grammar Hitler accurate?" "Both." "Wow, okay let's try this again." She says and begins typing as Shy flies off.


End file.
